Tokyo Drift:Harry Potter Style
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Like my other stories, this is all on one page, but I hope you like this sequel to 2Fast,2Furious and is well-recieved as the prequel, but time will tell. Pairing are inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or 2Fast,2Furious or Tokyo Drift characters mentioned in the story, however, Vin Diesel, Tyrese, and Paul Walker are all too hot to write off as unimportant

Summary: When convicted street racer, Sean Boswell tries to start his life over on the other side of the world, his obsession with racing sets him on a collision course with the Japanese underworld, Miami's infamous badass street kings, and two mysterious men who catch his eyes(and his heart) without really trying. To survive, Sean will have to master drift racing—a deadly style of racing with near death being the ultimate road rush…

Pairings: Harry/Brian. Draco/Rome. Dom/Han/Sean. (implied) Fred/Twinkie/George. Takashi/Neela.

Prologue: During the quiet, starless night, in Tokyo, Japan, an unimpressive, deserted lot would have been seen as just like all the rest but unlike the sleeping city, loud music was blaring at 12:25 A.M. in the morning.

Let's check it out, shall we?

_"__I was like, why you so obsessed with me__?__"_

_So, oh, oh-o- oh. so, oh, oh-oh-oh.  
So, oh, oh-o- oh. so, oh, oh-oh-oh.  
So, oh, oh-o- oh. so, oh, oh-oh-oh.  
So, oh, oh-o- oh. so, oh, oh-oh-oh.  
Will the real mc please step to the mic?  
MC- you need an MC, place to be.  
MC the MC._

All around were bodies out in the frigid night, bumping, grinding, dancing and making an erotic picture. In the center, though never touched by others, was about four men, one was a dark haired with startling emerald green eyes that nearly popped off his face, his skin was pale and seemed to glow in the moonlight. The other he was practically joined at the hip with was a dirty blonde haired, soft, clear blue eyed, handsome man who wanton and submissively moved with his body instinctively to the beat of his, it looked like, the golden stubble that lined his chin gave him a rugged, sexy look. Another man was a regal, pale blonde haired and striking blue eyed man, he was being guided, instinctively following the rhythm of a black man who had pitless, dark brown eyes and a shaved head, he carried an aura of strength, of danger.

_All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,  
When i don't even, know who you are.  
Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' i'm up in your car,  
But you in __LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,  
And no one here, even mentions your name.  
It must be the weed, it must be the E,  
Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'._

In the back of the lot, a tall, looming, Latino man with a shaved head and dark, deep, fathomless brown eyes sipped on his Corona lightly. He wore blue jeans that hugged his lean, muscular frame and his plain cotton T-shirt did little to hide his toned stomach and abs, fresh brown Tims were on his feet. From his the corner of his eye, he noticed the shoulder length, shaggy black haired, dark brown, nearly black, eyed, Asian teen swerving through the crowd with ease, his eyes raking the scene. "What can I help you with today, Han? Your boy, Takashi sent you to tell us to clear out?" the Latino man asked casually in Japanese.

"Nah, it ain't anything like that." The revealed teen insisted in English. The Latino raised an eyebrow. "Oh, c'mon, Dom, the night's young, and I do what I want. Tonight I only want to party. Is that a crime?" Han said casually.

"Party to your heart's content. It ain't my business." Dom shrugged, nonchalant as he stood to leave. Parties like this weren't really his scene, he only went because Harry insisted he find a Japanese girl (or guy) and settle down. He didn't want to date or a casual fuck buddy, he only wanted to collect cash after Letty had dumped him last year, something about the distance and separation being too difficult, she was going to try out a new life, a **normal** life, with some dentist she'd met.

"Do you ever have any fun, Dom?" Han blurted out. Dom stopped. "I mean, I'm only curious. You shadow and protect Harry like some bodyguard/overprotective big brother. At the parties, I never see you dance; you sit in the back and sip on whatever you're drinking. You never take anyone home and you always leave alone."

Dom turned around slowly, a slight glare on his face. "I ain't interested in nobody, and I damn sure hope you ain't some weird stalker watching my every move."

Han flashed an easy smile, confidence in his stance. "Wouldn't call myself a stalker and you don't have to be interested, I have enough interest for the both of us." With that, he crossed the small distance separating them and stood on his toes slightly to kiss Dom chastely on the lips.

A year of abstaining from sex and relationships finally caught Dom by the dick. He crushed Han to his chest and forced his tongue into his mouth, probing deep, expert hands pressed Han even tighter to his libido, and he was lost, well, until Han moaned. Snapping his eyes open, Dom realized how old he was compared to Han and, willing or not, he wasn't eager to screw a minor, he peeled the teen off him. "Don't do that again." Dom growled.

"Do what; I have no idea what you're talking about." Han whispered, seeking his mouth again, Dom moved back. "You are such a fucking coward, I know how bad you want to fuck me, you're too caught up in all that underage garbage, do me, dammit!" he pleaded, annoyed.

"You have a big ego, kid. Fuck someone your own age." Dom sneered before he stomped away.

Chapter One: (After Sean met Neela and Twinkie in school) "What is this place?" Sean asked Twinkie, appreciatively eyeing up the hot chicks as he and Twinkie slowly drove through the lot.

"This 'place' as you call it is one of the hottest scenes in Tokyo; sort of a parking lot/nightclub owned by Miami's very own SK's." Twinkie commented as he got out of the car. "You can do just about anything you want here, as long as you pay the toll." He added through the opened window. "Fred, George, what's up?" he smiled all whites at the flame red haired, tall, lean, chocolate brown eyed, sexy twin men who were in leaning against the booth, dressed head to toe in army fatigue clothing—green khakis, long, red shirt, an army fatigue vest, unzipped, Tims on their feet, they wore matching Rolex's. One of the twins smirked and strode casually over to him, skimming his hands all over his body, lingering on some parts more than necessary. Twinkie gasped softly as he cupped his half full shaft. "George…"

"Get out of the car, kid." The other twin ordered. Sean almost stayed in til he causally pushed aside his vest and showed a silent pistol. Sean got out of the car carefully, making sure his hands were visible; he knew how these things went down, having been moved from neighborhood to neighborhood; most of them run down. The man made quick work of his search and shoved him back against the car door. "He's clean, George. Let them pass."

"See you around, T-w-i-n-k-i-e." George said teasingly as he caressed his ass through his light pants. Twinkie hurried back to his seat in the car and ignored their mocking laughter as Sean drove up the ramp.

"What…**is** this place?" Sean muttered once he got his voice back. Everywhere there was a slick car, there was someone working on it, dancing, laughing, drinking, and partying to American music.

"This is Sanctuary, a little haven for illegal street racers. You can gamble, you can race, practically whatever you want, but there are rules you **must** follow." Twinkie stressed as the door closed shut and was locked from the outside. "Rule #1…" he began but when he looked around, Sean was gone. 'Oh man, he's gonna get me in so much trouble…!'

(As Sean was talking to Neela)

"Who's the tourist?" A short black haired, dark eyed, okay looking guy in a leather jacket, black beater, and khaki pants with black Tims, asked Han who was talking in low tones to a few giggling Japanese girls.

"What's with the school girls, D? You're moving up in the world, you gotta evaluate your company." Han tried to distract him, but the other Japanese boy was already swerving through the crowd.

"I don't think I seen this kid before today. Must be new to Sanctuary if he don't respect my first rule." A dark haired, mesmerizing emerald green eyed, handsome man said casually from behind Han, he was sitting on a green Ferrari. "He came with Twinkie, and usually, the kid knows the rules well and never breaks them, almost like a spit in the face…"

"Twinkie's a good kid. He looks up to you, like I do, Harry." Han said with his best winning smile.

"You certainly pack on the flattery." Harry commented as he rolled his eyes. "It may be interesting to see what DK-san has in store for the little tourist." He grinned.

(As Sean discovered the meaning of 'gaijin')

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice that sent shivers of awareness down Sean's neck, questioned. Takashi looked over Sean's head and Sean hesitantly peered over his shoulder to notice a tall, broad shouldered, deceptively muscled, handsome, Latino with a shaved head. "The kid's a guest of Harry's, he passed the test. He's welcome, Takashi." There was an undercurrent that suggested that Takashi wasn't welcome as he percieved. Takashi said something rude in his native tongue, and the Latino, who had a wrench in his hand, smiled menacingly.

"Keep saying things you can't back up, kid, and your dear Uncle Kamata just might get some of his beloved nephew in a sandwich bag."

"I sense hostility. What's going on, Dom?" An beautiful, shoulder length raven haired, beautiful, wise green eyed, man asked, popping tearing a bag of mints open. He was followed by shoulder length, shaggy black haired, dark brown, nearly black, eyed, Asian teen who was also snacking on some kind of snack.

"Takashi is bullying my lover." Sean almost denied it, but the sharp pain applied to his thigh kept him silent, a nonverbal warning that screamed, "Say otherwise and you're dead!" The dark haired man looked at Dom in shocked pleasure whilst the Japanese teen nearly choked on the snack he was eating, an accusation and hurt in his gaze that Sean noticed, but was gone in moments.

"Oh, really, nice to meet you, kid. Never thought you'd date someone younger than you though, Dom, where'd you meet him?" The dark haired man asked, inquistive.

"Myspace." Sean spoke up then, ignoring the bruising grip on his thigh. The dark haired man smiled widely, amusement in his jewel like eyes, but Sean wasn't deterred. "He said I was too young, and I thought he was too old, but…an attraction like ours is too hard to ignore."

"I see. Well, congratulations, Dom, and I approve. He's easy on the eyes and has a good sense of humor. DK-san, let's go, its time to race."

Sean couldn't resist one last taunt. "Good luck, Timberlake." The shaking coming from behind him suggested that the nameless Latino was silently laughing.

"You're the one who's lucky, 'cause I'm about to race." Takashi hissed, getting all up in Sean's face despite his "boyfriend" tightening his grip on him.

"Let's race then." That remark almost made his legs go numb due to the pressure.

"On what, your skateboard? Its easy to sound cocky when you've got no ride." Takashi sneered.

"Take mine then." Han tossed Sean his keys and Sean caught them without looking.

"Let's race." Takashi turned to leave, and Sean was released.

"What? I wanna see what the kid's got after all that smack talk, besides, a guy who's your lover must've learned a thing or two from you." Han shrugged, ignoring the daggers the Latino was shooting at his head.

Chapter Two: (On the elevator) "Can he race?" Sean asked Twinkie.

"Can he race? Heh, do you know what DK and SK stand for?" Twinkie retorted.

"Donkey Kong, Skaterboy?" Sean shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Drift and Street King." Twinkie rolled his eyes at his flippant attitude. "I'm surprised you don't know all this, considering the fact that your _lover_…" Sean shifted uncomfortably, blushing, Twinkie brushed it off as shyness. "Is what we call the garbage man." Sean didn't comment, the name implied all sorts of things, bad things. "The fact that you don't know all this could mean he never told you, or, well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. There are two types of Kings but three definite 'rulers' who fit the title. Two of them are Street Kings, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, ring any bells?"

"I think they're one of Miami's most notorious street racers. Rumor is they skipped town but nobody really knows where they went." It was common enough knowledge on the streets if you had the right gossiper. "You mean they settled down here? I thought Japanese don't take well to 'gaijin' or something or other?" Sean asked incredulously.

"They don't, but Takashi's Uncle, Kamata, saw something dangerous in Harry, somebody you really don't wanna fuck with, especially in a race. He killed a man, is the rumor; threw him off the bridge during a race. DK is afraid of him, too."

"Drift King, drift, what does that mean?" Sean asked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to show cars sliding down the ramp, leaving behind burnt rubber. Sean watched in awe.

"Still need a dictionary?" Twinkie grinned at his hooked expression.

(After Sean wrecked Han's car)

"Well, your lover's car skills are…different." Harry struggled not to laugh at Han's destroyed car like everyone else, he didn't say anything as Dom crossed the space to Han's car, assessing the damage, and as Sean's eyes met his, he looked away, disgusted with his driving skills. Han watched the exchange, and leaning against his wrecked car, he stated casually…

"Don't leave town."

For some reason, the Latino and the Japanese guy's disappointment in him made Sean mad and upset with himself. 'What the hell's wrong with me?!'

Chapter Three: (After Sean had been introduced into the pick up and delivery business) Sean never thought he'd meet the Latino again, but as Han instructed him to pull up to a garage that said "Bryan & Rome's" in grey and green letters, he realized his wishful thinking was a bit too easy. The Latino was working on Han's destroyed car.

"You work for me, I work for SK." Han said, eyeing his companion closely. Deep inside him, he knew that Dom wasn't really involved with Sean. He couldn't drift worth shit, he destroyed cars, and besides being sexy and easy on the eyes, he was a total fuck up, a wash out from the US, not Dom's tastes. 'So why am I so possessive of a man who won't give me the time of day?' He wondered silently. "You should chill with your lover while I talk to SK."

He got out and hurried behind a door that said "Management" so fast, Sean wondered if he was running from something. Getting out of the car, he looked at the engine, it was high tech, like all Japanese things. "I messed up the engines." 'Or someone…' He thought as he noticed the man's glare. "I…never got to thank you, for last night. I'm Sean Boswell, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, kid, I just don't like Takashi and the only way to get him to leave you alone was to Claim you."

"Claim me? You make it sound like I'm a pet or something." Sean stated, startled and offended.

"You've been to Sanctuary and don't know the rules." It was like talking to air. "Rule #1: Never hit on another guy's girlfriend/boyfriend. Rule #2: You do not cause problems at Sanctuary. Rule #3: Respect the first 2 rules. Rule #4: If your boyfriend or girlfriend is Claimed but not Marked, the first rule is void and he/and or she is fair game to others. Rule #5: Your Claimed/Marked girlfriend or boyfriend must show a symbol of your Claim as a Mark of possession." Sean blushed. "I'm pretty sure you can understand what Marking entails, but don't worry, I ain't interested in you for real, jailbait. Just saved your ass from being fed to the wolves, **now** do you understand what type of club you went to? By the way, I'm Dominic Toretto, my friends call me Dom, as my 'lover', I suppose you should call me Dom, too." Dom stated as he used a dishtowel to wipe off the grease on his hands. He had big, calloused hands, Sean noted, experienced hands, he bet. "…Harry's suspicious, so, go with the flow."

Before Sean could adequately prepare, Dom pulled him into his hold aggressively and his lips, full, and surprisingly, soft, crashed onto his demandingly. He gasped and Dom's tongue invaded his mouth, instinctively, his arms grasped at the man's large shoulders, searching for anything solid, and he gave back as much passion as he could muster, pressing himself tighter against Dom who made an animalistic sound of pleasure and he could feel his arousal.

"Well, no need to eat each other's face off while I'm standing here." It was an attempted joke, but one would have to be deaf not to hear the heartbreaking despair there. Dom pulled back to see, guiltily, that Han had witnessed their, er, _moment_. Harry was standing behind him, seeing too much, disapproval in his jewel like eyes. "Its time to go if you're not busy trying to choke each other with your tongues."

Chapter Four: (After Sean's first race) Things were awkward between Han and Dom, Sean could tell. Although Han made deliveries for SK and Dom recreated Han's car from the scrap metal it'd been, their friendship was very brittle, Han never, even momentarily, stayed in a room with the man for long, and then he overheard something he wished he hadn't…

"You should just bang him and get it over with, Dom. That kid looks good hanging off your shoulder, but your heart's with Han, we all see it. So I don't see why you even torturing yourself with homeboy, it's no competition if you ask me." Draco's ghetto boyfriend/lover, Rome, said as he snacked on a burger, the guy, whenever Sean saw him, was always eating although he wasn't fat.

Sean didn't stick around to find out the rest.

(Han's garage)

"What happened? You look like someone told you Santa Claus don't exist." Han asked, sipping on a Cola. POW! He didn't see it until it was too late. Sean's fist connected with his jaw, he staggered, momentarily stunned. Then he hit him back with twice the force.

(20 mins later)

They ended up rolling around, just beating the hell out of each other until they were bruised and tired. It started off innocently enough, with Sean spread over Han's stomach, trying to catch his breath, then Han's hands slowly slid up his thigh. Sean tensed and Han stopped…momentarily. His skilled hands slid up thigh and stroked his ass, kneading and caressing. Sean couldn't help it, he moaned. Encouraged by his reaction, he lifted he and Sean up, his mouth found Sean's and he kissed the younger boy, hands unbuttoning the other's shirt, revealing smooth, pale, muscled perfection. Sean's overheated body shivered from the cold and Han's mouth on his nipple. 'Why am I doing this? I should hate this guy, I'm just some sort of distraction for Dom, but Han feels **so good**…' Han kissed a tear he hadn't noticed as he slowly entered him, he was too caught up in his mind to notice Han had already prepared him, he felt so good going inside him, as if he belonged, though he didn't feel quite as full. Their joining was gentle, yet abrasive because of the hard ground, but he couldn't hear Han's half incoherent muttering to his god, worshipping him, offering him thanks, couldn't feel Han's hands holding him close. As they exploded together, Sean got the feeling of being totally free, of cliff jumping and skydiving rolled in one. Of shattering and becoming the apart of the rain as it hit the ground outside.

Chapter Five: (The part where Sean got beat up by Takashi) "Yo boy needs to chill. What happened exactly with you two?" Twinkie asked Han who was reading a Hulk magazine. He could sense what was going on subconsciously, but he was hesitant to speak it out loud.

"He's not thinking about me when he's drifting, Twink. Nice Mark by the way, was it Fred or George that gave it to you?" Han said casually as he sloshed a bottle of beer in his hand, flipping the page to his comic.

Blushing, the African American tried to cover the dark stain, a hickey, on his neck, and the bite mark on his shoulder. Looking at the sky, he muttered something lowly.

"Both, wow."

"Hey, Twink, I'm going to grab another set." Sean said vaguely as he gestured to his near bald tires.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no! Another set, man that was your third set today, them tires ain't cheap." Twinkie exploded just as the squealing of tires was heard and Takashi and his crew's cars pulled up. Takashi was out first.

"DK, grab a chair, we're about to roast some marshmallows." Han flashed him a smile, attempting to curb his anger with laughter, but it didn't work, not that he expected it to. Takashi brushed past him.

"Yo, man, c'mon, look…" Twinkie was also rudely brushed off, Sean didn't have time to react before DK's fist connected with his face, he dropped the tire and hit the ground, but Takashi wasn't done with him, and Han was forced to watch every painful moment as he beat him, he was surprised he was feeling as intense as he was for Dom for Sean too, even though they only had one night.

"Stay away from her, or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair." Takashi said lowly and menacingly to Sean. He stood sharply and turned, brushing past Han he remarked, "Find yourself another driver."

'Another driver maybe, but not another lover…' He made the conscious decision that he wanted Sean in his life. As the girls fussed over him, however, he dished out a little tough love. "What'd you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you've doused the matches in gasoline."

(Later on that night, Bryan & Rome's garage)

"What's up, Han? Screw the kid, yet? I know he came running to you." Dom said as he was leaned over the hood of an old Volkswagen.

"Before I tell you anything, I need to know how you feel for him, and me. I want **honesty** this time." Han replied sharply.

"You're underage." Dom stated mildly as he wiped his hands. "...But, I…want to be with you both. Its hard to explain. Don't hold your breath til your 18, though."

"American standards, I am of age here." Han almost yelled in frustration.

"I may be Latino, but I'm also American, Han, and atleast respect my rules and my culture, like I respect yours." Dom said calmly. Han threw his hands up in frustration, but before he could walk away and hop in his car, Dom' s hand snaked around his waist and he was pulled firmly back into his muscled chest. "I am not rejecting you."

"The rumor is you fucked Harry when he was a little younger than us, so why are you being so old fashioned about this!" Han demanded.

"Harry was...Look, Harry is a special case, and he needed physical comfort, it was a one time thing, where did you hear this?" Dom retorted sharply. "Why can't you just accept that I love you now? Why are you so eager to fuck me, huh? I ain't goin' nowhere--" But he was cut off by Han's snort.

"Right, Dom, just save the whole confession speech. You're like the wind. You go where you want and do what you please. You're here today, gone tomorrow." Han cried out, tears clogging his throat, threatening to fall down his eyes.

Dom was silent for a moment. "...It's in my nature to find my own way. It was Harry's idea to come to Japan and expand his hold on territory. Harry's idea to sucker you into working for him and double-crossing Takashi behind his back. Me? I just came along to provide extra back up. I wasn't supposed to love you, or Sean, that wasn't my intention, it wasn't apart of the plan, and I tried to fight it because I knew it would come to this eventually. Yeah, I'm going back to the US eventually, move around alot, probably get back into the oil business, but you can come if you want, its your decision, I won't stand in the way if you don't come with me."

"Dom, Dom, please, _please_, just this once...!" Han pleaded, his hands shaking but he tugged free of Dom's visce hold to lean up and kiss Dom fully on the mouth, Dom groaned and stiffened. "_**Please**_." He pulled Dom's shirt up a little, alternating between lavishing kisses and lapping at his hard stomach. Dom's breath quickened, his calloused hands bunched in his hair and he tugged, forcing him up, his hungry, undoubtedly dominant, mouth moved over his in harmony, Han was unbuckling his belt when a bottle of gas tipped over...Revealing a deer in the headlights looking Sean.

Chapter Six: "Sean, j-just calm down alright? Its not what you think." Han stated and winced when Sean scowled, it didn't look right on the dirty blonde's face. "Sean, please..."

"No, you weren't thinking of Sean when you looked ready to suck his dick off. You fuck me, you snub me, you love me, you hate me, that pretty much sums up our relationship, doesn't it, Han?" Sean sneered as he turned to leave, angry tears gathering in his eyes.

"This is some melodrama shit I done got mixed up in. Of all the biggest drama queens to fall for, I fall for one who acts more like any chick than I know." Dom sighed. Han nudged him in the gut. "You go handle it, he understands and listens to you better, I'll be here." He promised gently.

"You better be." Han warned seriously with a glare, Dom snorted and nodded.

Neither could have predicted what would happen tonight that would change everything forever.

(When Takashi learns that Han is stealing from him)

"You can't hide from Han and Dom forever, Sean. Those two nuts are in love with you." Harry said as he served Sean, Neela, and himself tea. To be honest, he didn't know why Sean kept around the girl, she was a magnet for trouble, espcially since Takashi was so possessive of her.

"Yeah, right. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't even notice I was watching until I knocked the can over. Besides, I saw enough to know that they love **each other**, not me." Sean retorted wistfully. Harry shook his head and was about to vouch for his friends and something akin to a protege when the screech of tires caught his ears. Looking up, he noticed it was Takashi and his crew's cars. He went down the stairs, opening his arms in a friendly gesture and said, "Hey, my brother." POW! Takashi's fist connected with his face, knocking him into the car beside him.

"I vouched for you! Put my rep on the line for you, and you thought you could hide the fact that you and Han were stealing from me!" Takashi yelled.

"What'd you think you were in, boy? The Boy Scouts? This is what we do. If it weren't for me, you would still be shaking down teahouse managers for chump change and Han would be some penniless beggar on the street." Harry spat, his emerald green eyes flashing with something murderous, something deep and mysterious, something inhuman. Takashi pulled out a gun. "What, you gonna shoot me? You quickly forget, you were nothing without me, you useless piece of shit. **I** pulled the connections, **I** put your foot in the door for everything...!" He snarled.

"Takashi!" Han pulled up, looking stricken to see Takashi had a gun to his boss's head, their mentor, the man who practically taught them how to live it out on these rough streets. The lights went out and the gates went down. Harry punched Takashi and kicked the gun away, hurrying to his car, he put his foot on the gas and sped away, bursting through the gates.

"Get in." Sean told Han who leapt in his car without question.

(The part where Han would've flipped over when he crashed into that car, but with a twist)

"Harry! **HARRY**!" Han screamed and tried to get closer to the car that was quickly lighting on fire, but someone strong yanked him back. He looked up to see Dom, who looked like he wanted to cry in that moment too. "Let go, goddamn it, we can save him." Too soon he spoke because just as he turned back, Harry smiled a smile he only smiled for Bryan, it was a comforting smile. A smile that said "It's okay". His car exploded. "**_OH MY GOD, HARRY_**!?" Dom held him back from approaching the flaming piece of metal, his head buried in his shoulder, murmuring things that were lost over the roar in his ears, and the screaming of someone who sounded like a distraught child, oh wait... That was him. He blacked out.

Chapter Seven: There was a gloominess in the atmosphere that couldn't be shaken off, only Draco proved to be delusional, stating that Harry was fine and would call when the morgue cleared him as officially dead. Han wouldn't, couldn't eat. Sean felt like comforting the hurting teen but he didn't know how.

"You just be you, kid. Right now, that's all Han really needs." Dom told him solemnly.

Dom had taken over the running of the garage, not protesting when Bryan went back to the US a few days after just locking himself in Harry's office, he said he was going back to street racing in LA, but who knew what the kid thought anymore?

(Han's garage, his room)

"Han, I...What can I do to make this better? To make you go back to being the confident guy you were?" Sean asked desperately.

"...I would say life for a life, but Harry wasn't the type to kill unless he really had to. I won't besmirch his name by killing that bastard. Instead, I'll beat him at his own game." Han remarked lowly, Sean had to strain to hear.

"Look, I know I doubted you and Dom before, but Harry told me, he said you two loved me, is that true? If it is, don't ruin it by throwing your life away for that idiot. Let me handle it, I'll make it right." Sean promised seriously. Han's hands curled in his cut short, dirty blonde hair and he tugged him closer, kissing him deeply, passionately.

"You can't just walk in Kamata's place and expect to walk out alive, especially now that Harry's gone. I'll go with you, it's me that stole the money, so it's only right I return it."

"Hmph. You two morons aren't going there without protection, and I always carry a gun or six on me, period." Dom said from the cracked doorway, he entered the room, making sure he locked it. Suddenly the room was filled with a sexual charge. In long, determined strides, Dom was in bed with the two teens. Clothes were discarded and Dom grabbed Sean first, shooting Han a quick, apologetic look, but Han's eyes were heated, he wanted to **watch**. The two shared open mouthed kisses and Sean's heated mouth surrounded his cock. Dom hissed out a shocked breath and nearly fell backwards on the bed, but Sean didn't release him, he went up and down, swirling and flatening his tongue, determined to take all of him in his throat. Dom clenched his teeth, hands in his hair, his hips moving of their own accord, and sneaky as Han was, he prepared the blonde and gently slid in him, drawing out a long moan in Sean, the sound caused pleasent vibrations around Dom's cock, but he wasn't ready to come yet. Taking Sean's cock in his hand, he stroked the teen in time with Han's thrusts, trying to keep his head from rolling in the back of his head at the sounds Sean made that caused his cock to react while somehow accepting Han's kisses. They all shattered together.

Chapter Eight: (After Sean took the title DK from Takashi) Sanctuary was managed by Dom and Han and nearly every night, the place was jumping and nearly full to capacity, but eventually the place would be shut down.

"You want to come to the US with me?" Dom asked, surprised. He was leaving in a month or so, and both boys had said yes.

"Don't look so surprised. We love you and you love us, right?" Han scoffed and Sean grinned, covering his mouth with his hand, but he agreed.

"I won't be doing legal work, I'm a wanted man there." Dom warned but he knew it was futile and was glad for it, he loved them to the point he felt he couldn't breathe without them.

"Wherever you go, we'll follow." Sean said seriously.

"Y'know, it's a bit heartbreaking that you were leaving without telling me, Dom, and trying to shut down my business, too." The familiar, sarcastic drawl was very missed and often hallucinated by Han, actually was coming from behind them. The turned to see Harry, only he wore casual jeans and a white beater, sneakers on his feet. "You guys look like you've see a ghost." He teased lightly.

"Y-Your car, it exploded...!" Sean exclaimed, wondering if he should lay down, he was sure he was going crazy.

"Got out in the nick of time, I'm lucky, I guess." Harry said nonchalantly. They eyed him disbelievingly, he laughed quietly. "Maybe I'll tell you one day what really happened, but right now, I want to race the new DK, and this time, we'll be mutual partners."


End file.
